


the only light (in the world)

by dongju



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of back pain, forehead kissesT___T, like it ain’t even there they just drop tha topic, lots of pet names, no capslock bc i’m not capping, specifically: bun, this is probably the most pure drabble ur evr gna see from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/pseuds/dongju
Summary: the best way to bring mingi back down to earth after a good nap is by cuddling.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	the only light (in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> litr just wrote this bc i love yungi nd i saw some art on twt that inspired me so catch me linking it at the end!!! 
> 
> not beta read bc we die like men. pls enjoy this mini drabble i wrote before getting breakfast today!!
> 
> also asking for ur hand in marriage if u know what song the title is from x

when mingi wakes up, he stretches his legs under the heavy weight of the many blankets on top of him. he feels someone running their fingers through his hair, and he nuzzles into the person’s chest. this gives him a kiss on the forehead. they rub his back gently, mingi sighing in content.

“did you nap well, bun?” a warm voice asks. mingi smiles when he recognizes the person. yunho. he nods, pulling yunho oh so close to him. yunho chuckles. “noticed your back stiffing up on me when i tried to get up earlier, so i started massaging around your shoulder blades. does it hurt any?” mingi only responds with a faint _i guess not_ , his mind too far into the land of grogginess for him to give an actual response. he lifts his head to look at his lover who smiles at him so lovingly, and he gets a kiss planted upon his lips.

“that’s okay, baby,” yunho smiles, “i’ll ask you later when your mind isn’t fuzzy from sleeping.” mingi can’t help but smile at that, nuzzling his face back into the crook of yunho’s neck. yunho pets his hair again, and mingi’s body relaxes further under the touch. yunho starts to move to get up after a few minutes, and mingi whines. yunho laughs at the sound, laying back down against the wall slowly.

“ok, ok, bun, we won’t go anywhere for now. but we’ve gotta get breakfast soon, yeah? don’t want a grumpy baby stomping around the dorms because he didn’t eat his morning cereal.” mingi agrees with this, but makes no signs of moving any time soon. he clutches yunho’s shirt in his hand and closes his eyes, yunho’s scent surrounding him in comfort, whether or not they actually got out of bed is still a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> hayyy hope u enjoyed this!! if u did nd want to request somethin, let me know!! add me on twt @love4yun
> 
> the art inspiration for this drabble:  
> https://twitter.com/little_luxray/status/1209590907554672641?s=21


End file.
